Puzzle of Memories
by easterlily16
Summary: He helped an injured girl one day. She awoke only to find that all of her memories were gone... Roxas/Olette.
1. The first piece

**Puzzle of Memory**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

_It hurts..._

Pain, that's all she could feel.

_Help me…_

She could feel the suffering, crept all over her body.

_Someone…_

_Help me…_

"… Hey."

Voice, she could hear it, faintly.

"Hey, you okay?"

_Help me…_

"Hey."

The voice kept on asking.

She tried really hard to make a voice, but moving even a bit only made the pain worse. The only movement she could make was open her eyes, even though it's only a few millimetres. But it's all blurred.

_It hurts…_

A tear escaped her eyes.

_Help me…_

_Someone…_

**-X-X-X-X-**

_A voice… could be heard, so soft, calm, and comforting…_

_I couldn't understand its words, but I could hear it, I could feel it…_

_It was the only light I could see in the darkness that surrounding me…_

_I want to get closer to that voice…_

_But I couldn't…_

_Because the more I tried to get out of here, the more suffering I could feel…_

"You should go home and take a rest, son," a middle age man dressed in a white doctor's coat said, putting one of his hands to the boy's shoulder.

The boy, sitting on a stool beside the hospital's bed, looked up at the wise-looking man then back at the unconscious girl in front of him. He couldn't leave this girl. He didn't want to leave this girl.

The doctor seemed to know what that boy were thinking, patting the boy's shoulder. "You're already accompanying her daylong and she sure would be grateful for that," he said, a fatherly tone in his voice, "But you also need to rest or you'll get sick and end up in a hospital bed, too."

The boy formed a small smile on his lips as he looked back at the man behind him. "Yeah," he agreed, "I guess I should take care of myself too."

The doctor nodded with a wise smile on his face. The boy got up from the stool he's been seated from over five hours then walked over to the white door, before he stopped and took another glance at the girl. "I hope she's okay."

"She's okay and will be. I will watch over her," the doctor assured him.

The boy smiled again. "Thank you, doctor," he said as he opened the door.

He took a last glance at her. He really didn't want to leave. After a minute or so, he closed the door behind him hesitantly.

_That voice had gone and the light faded, leaving me here alone…_

_Alone, in this cold darkness, in the nothingness…_

**-X-X-X-X-**

"How's the girl?" a brown-haired woman asked to the boy in front of her.

The boy took a seat on one of the chairs in the dining room. He put his elbow on the wooden table then rested his head on both of his palms. He shook his head. "Still the same as before."

The woman looked at his son, concerned. She picked up a mug from the kitchen table, near the sink, and poured some hot chocolate she'd made into it. She held out the mug for the boy.

The boy picked the mug from the woman's hands. "Thanks, Mom," he said, taking a sip of the hot beverage.

She poured the hot chocolate to another mug for herself, and then sat on the chair across from her son. Looking at how the boy lost in his own thought, she said, comforting him, "She would be alright."

He lifted his gaze from the hot chocolate in his hands to the green-eyed woman then turned it down at the table. "Yeah."

He really hoped she would.

**-X-X-X-X-**

He walked down the plain white hospital corridor and sometimes nodded as a respond when a nurse he's been passed greeted him. He turned left and faced a white door. In front of the door signed on the turquoise oval sign: Room 313.

He pushed the door open and stepped in. He paid full attention to the helpless body of the girl, lying in the white-sheeted bed as she usually did for the last one week, almost two. He walked over to the girl and took a seat on the black stool he usually sat on.

He stared at the girl. She looked really fragile and helpless. He couldn't sure about her height or weight, since he'd found her on a laying position. She's not skinny, but not fat, too. She was just… slim, proportional.

A thin layer of white bandage was covering her head, but some strands of her brown hair jut out between it. Her face was pale right now. But he's pretty sure she had soft peach skin. And her eyes, he couldn't see it because he had never seen her wake up, yet.

Actually, she was cute. Her appearance attracted him a bit; her brown hair, her delicate light skin, her coral red lips. It all seemed to make his face stammer whenever he thinks about it. Maybe that was the reason he could get so concern for this girl, this _stranger_. That might be… or not. He, himself, wasn't sure about that.

_The first day when he found her was at the river. It was twilight that time—well; it always was twilight in Twilight Town. He was walking home late that day since he got a detention for sleeping during Math lesson, so he took the shortcut to his home: a route by the river._

_He was skateboarding along the bank of the Blue Hour River, when his gaze suddenly caught the surface of the river. It was red, rusty red, reminded him much of the blood he saw in his biology laboratory. He stopped his skateboard by putting one of his feet on the ground._

_He stared at the river surface, at the blood colour on one part of the river. He narrowed his eyes only to realize that the source of the red colour was some 'thing'. It was floating in the river, covered with the same red liquid._

_He didn't know what that thing was, and about to leave when it got washed away by the stream. He took a last glance at the river and went wide-eyed as he could see that that red liquid was blood and that thing was a body, a human body, a girl._

_He quickly jumped on to the river, leaving his postman bag and skateboard behind. He swam over to that girl, trying to resist the flow from drowning him. As he got to the girl, he grabbed her, holding her bloody body tightly with one hand, and then swam across the river again._

_He picked the girl up from the water when he arrived at the river bank and put her down, laying her injured body on the ground. The girl was unconscious, doesn't give any sign of living except her heart beat and breathing sound._

_The boy, panicked, shouted out at the girl, making sure if she's still alive. However, she still didn't do any movement, even the lightest. Only a tear escaped from the corner of her closed eyes, streaming down her already wet cheek._

He didn't know why she's crying that time. He didn't know, nor did anyone else. No one in this Twilight Town knew about her. No one knew who she really is, where she is come from, or how she could get injured that badly. No one knew.

The boy, still looking at the girl's pale face, leaned forward and put his hand on hers. "Hey," he began speaking. "How do you feel?"

The girl surely didn't answer. The boy smiled, more to himself. He felt funny for how he does such a one-direct communication with someone who he didn't even sure could hear it.

He had done this since the first time he found her. But he never stopped from coming and talked to her. It was as if talk to this unconscious girl was a habit for him.

Then, he continued talking, telling her about how he had spent his day at school today.

_That voice has come back, getting through this infinite darkness that surrounds me…_

_That voice became closer and closer to me. It was there, really close. I could hear it clearly…_

_Slowly, the voice reached me, pulling me up from the darkness, from this nothingness…_

**-X-X-X-X-**

She began to regain her conscious. She tried to make every single movement she could make. She moved a finger hand, followed by another one. Then, she slowly opened her green eyes. She blinked a few times as if it's been years since she last saw the light.

_Where am I…?_

That's the first question across her mind. Confused, she pointed her green gaze all around the room, trying to recognize the new surrounding. Her gaze stopped when she saw a boy, standing before the window on her right.

The boy was looking through out the stained glass with his back facing her. He gazed out at the daily phenomenon when the sun disappeared below the horizon, resting from lighting the town with its brightness all daylong. The boy didn't make any move. He seemed to get lost in his own mind.

She observed the boy. A strand of the sunlight coming through the window highlighted his blond hair, making it looks golden. His spiky hair was swayed to one side. His skin wasn't pale, but not too tanned, just neutral light skin. He was wearing a cream-coloured short-sleeves jacket, with a bit of black and white checker pattern on it, beneath his black shirt, and black and pale-brown pants.

_Who is he…?_

She questioned herself. But, sure, she didn't know the answer.

The boy suddenly turned his head around, looking over his shoulder and stopping it at me. He had a really concerned and tired look on his face when suddenly his deep-blue eyes went wide-eyed, glittering with both happiness and surprised. A smile slowly took over his previously-frown lips.

"Y-You're awake?" he asked, although he's already knew the answer.

The girl nodded gently, but still confused. She didn't know who this boy is, or whether he's dangerous or not. She stared at him, alerted.

"How do you feel?" he asked again, his tone sounded his worry.

She gave him a questioning look, but then opened her mouth to answer. _'Confused,'_ she said—at least, tried to—but only a soundless word escaped her mouth.

'_Eh?'_ No sound. _'My… My voice….'_ She tried to say something—anything—but nothing came out, no voice came out. As minutes passed, she began to panic, one of her hands covering her mouth and the other on her neck.

The boy realized what has happened even without the girl saying anything. He quickly said, "I'll go get the doctor," and by that, he ran out the room.

'_What happened to me?' _she said soundlessly,_ 'I am… mute…'_

**--To be Continue--**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

I've been having this idea for about the last two weeks. I hope you like it.

I have wrote something about the girl appearance, maybe some of you already guessing it right. And about the boy... could you guess it? yeah, it's obvious since the summary told you.

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own anything related to Kingdom Hearts (This was just for formality. Not really important actually.)


	2. Second piece

**Puzzle of Memories**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Roxas was sitting on one of a few white chairs that were set in a long row in the hospital corridor. His eyes were looking down at the pearl-white-tiled floor under his feet, while his hands were put in a tight fist, clenching at his black and grey pants. He was deadly worry about the girl that he couldn't help himself but feeling messed up inside. If it wasn't because he was in a hospital right now, he might have go to the nearest wall and bam his head on it while screaming the stress out loud. But fortunately, he didn't. At least, for now.

Back at thirty minutes ago, when he found the girl woke up, he was quite surprised, but at the same time, happy. The sleeping beauty he had waited was awake. The girl slowly scanned her head around the room, and stopped when she spotted Roxas. Her green eyes looked straight at his blue one with a complete confusion, which wasn't really weird since they didn't know each other.

Then, the girl opened her mouth, about to say something. Her lips were motioning some words, but no sound came out. She tried again, opening her mouth wider this time; panic started to grow on her eyes. Still nothing. She tried again, and again, and again, but it ended the same. Her gaze dropped to her lap, but she only stared at it blankly. She was afraid and horrified. She had lost her voice. She was mute. That fact he had just realized made him feel more uneasy than he had felt before.

Was she going to be like that forever? Being a mute girl who couldn't speak and say anything—would she be okay? No. She must be afraid. She might feel miserable.

All the thoughts were scaring the blonde boy to dead.

Just when Roxas was about to lose his composure, a click sound came from the door in front of him; the door flung open. Roxas immediately shot his head up at the white-coated man standing in front of him.

"H-H-How's she, doctor?" The spiky boy abruptly stood up and stuttered out the question he had longed to get the answer. His anxiety he had tried to hide before, now was shown all over his face.

The blonde-haired doctor gave him a wise smile and patted his shoulder in a comforting way, trying to calm down the overdrive boy. He pushed Roxas a bit on his shoulder, telling him to take a seat. Roxas tried to suppress his worry and slowly sat down at his previous seat as the doctor did the same on the seat beside him.

"Is… is she okay?" Roxas asked again rather impatiently. "S-She lost her voice. Will she be like that forever?"

The older blonde glanced at him, showing an understanding smile. "Guess I'll start the explanation from that question first, then," he said, leaning his body forward; his chin was resting on his fist while his elbows on his lap.

"About her losing ability in speaking," He started, "It's only a transient muteness."

The doctor turned at Roxas, but the blonde boy went froze on the spot. His mouth was agape a little as if he was trying to say something, but couldn't. After a while, in almost inaudibly voice, he asked unsurely, "Is that… possible?"

"There are large areas in human brain that are associated with human's ability of seeing, speaking, smelling, hearing, and tasting. The normal five senses of human." He shrugged casually. "If that part was damaged, it will causing the senses to be unable to use—in our case, it's the loss in speaking ability. But her muteness isn't permanent; it's only temporary and will last for one to three month. When she recovers, she'll be able to talk again." Then the man ended the explanation with another smile. But it's not a wise smile this time; it's more like a 'waiting-for-respond' smile.

"Sh-She'll be fine…" He assured himself, but he himself didn't sure about that, so he added, "…right?" The doctor answered with a nod Roxas heaved out a heavy breath as if he had suppressed his needs of air and tried to hold it all this time; he was very relieved to hear that.

But the next thing came from the doctor quickly washed it away again as he said, "There is one other thing I haven't told you, son. But this one might not be as good to hear as the one before."

Roxas gulped at that sentence. Not as good to hear as before meant it _was_ a bad news—just a soft way to said it. He didn't say anything; he didn't even try to respond. But the older man could quite tell that he was waiting for him to tell what's going on. He was trying to act patiently.

"We tried to ask her a few questions about her identity: her name, her age—anything. But she seemed to remember nothing," he said and paused for a mere second before he jumped to the conclusion. "She suffers amnesia."

Okay… That wasn't really a good thing. Amnesia wasn't an uncommon terminology, but knowing a real person suffered it was still quite a shock for him.

"Amnesia…? You mean… she doesn't know anything, even about herself?" He asked with a bit of disbelieving.

"I don't think she suffers a total amnesia, but it's quite severe in her case. She doesn't remember about where she came from, why she's here, and who her parents are. But from the way she tried to say something, I could guess she remembers her name," the doctor explained patiently.

"Could… could you do something about that…?"

The blond-haired man turned his wise blue eyes to the boy's desperate blue eyes, looking at him with regret. "The causes of amnesia might be physically, like getting a trauma on her head; or it could be psychologically, like some bad memories in the past she tried to forget," he explained and then said with regret, "We can't do much when we know nothing about what caused her loss of memory. I'm sorry."

The man realized the desperate expression on the boy's face, but he couldn't do anything. The least he could do was giving him some explanation about the girl's condition. That way, he might feel better.

"The best thing we can do now is to keep her in state. We need someone to take care of her for some while. As the time goes by, there might a probability she would get her memories back by its own," he ended, sighing. Roxas still didn't give any comeback.

"And…" The doctor suddenly added, "You are the most important person in that part, son. That girl needs you."

Roxas jerked his head up abruptly, looking at the older man with a wrinkled eyebrow.

He was at a loss of word when he heard the last part: _'That girl needs you.'_ Need literally meant as an important and necessary thing. But he wasn't important to that girl. She didn't even know him. She might not even know he existed before this. How could he be important to her? How could she _need_ him?

"Y-You can't be so sure about that, right?" He said questioningly as if what the man had said was some kind of unfunny and ridiculous jokes. "I d-don't even know her and she doesn't know about me. How could I help her regaining her memories while I myself know nothing about her?"

The doctor only smiled. "You don't know her and she _might_ not know you," Roxas furrowed his eyebrow at the use of word 'might'; as if there was still a possibility for her to know him when they had never met before. He ignored the look on Roxas' face and continued, "But subconsciously, she does."

"Okay. I'm losing here…" Roxas said before the man could even continue, putting his hand over one side of his face. He was totally confused at his saying.

"You're the only one who talked to her since she got here, right?" He suddenly asked, somewhat getting off the topic.

Roxas nodded helplessly. He didn't know what was really happening here anymore. "But what it has to do with it?"

"All the time you spent talking to her for the past three weeks, was counted as an introduction for both of you," the older man answered. Roxas decided not to respond, but still listened anyway. "She heard what you were saying to her in her sleep. And her sub consciousness recognizes that voice of yours. Even if she consciously didn't remember that, I'm pretty sure her sub consciousness will."

Then he repeated the three words again: "She needs you, Son."

Roxas was silence again. What the man had said, as corny as it sounded, quite made sense. He might be right about that. He was the closest one to the level 'know' for that girl compared to anyone else around here.

The younger boy took another time of hesitant, but then slowly nodded. Just a small nod, but still could be seen. "I-I'll try," he said, earning a smile from the wise man and a pat on his back.

The doctor got up from his seat and started to walk off, but before he could, Roxas called for him. "D-Doctor," he called, getting the attention of the older man, "How is she doing now?"

"I gave her a sedative to calm her down. She was quite in a panic when she realized she can't remember anything. I think she's sleeping right now," he said, mentioning at the sickroom door behind him before turned to the boy again, "You want to see her?"

"N-No. I guess I should let her rest tonight," he said, shaking his head. As wise as that may sound, he was quite disappointed to know he couldn't see her tonight. But it couldn't be helped.

The blonde man only shrugged. "Well, you could visit her tomorrow."

Roxas gave him a small, yet genuine smile. "True." He felt a real gratitude towards the man.

The doctor once again patted his shoulder. "Well, then why don't you go home? Take a rest, too, will you? Or should I give you a sedative, too?" He added a last part as a joke.

Roxas let out a small laughed. He knew it was a joke, but still answered anyway. "Thank you, doctor. But I won't need that," he said, shaking his head.

**-X-X-X-X-**

"Heya, Roxas buddy! Where do you think you're going, huh?" A brunette boy yelled cheerfully as he did a head-locking at the blonde.

"Ow, ow!" Roxas winced when the spiky-haired boy's grab on his neck tightened and began to crack his neck up, but the boy just laughed like an innocent kid.

Just when Roxas was about to lose his soul to death (okay, that's an exaggeration), another blonde came and helped him out. "You're going to kill him, Sora," she said with her angelic voice, putting a pale hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Sora's grab loosened and he slowly let Roxas go, making the blond-haired boy falls to the floor. "Aw… Why are you helping him again, Nam?" He whined, putting both his hands behind his head. The blonde girl, whose name was Namine, only smiled sweetly.

Roxas was crouching on the floor, coughing and slowly took a deep inhale of fresh air. After he got his composure back, he threw a glare at the brown-haired boy as he stood up. "Are you planning to kill me or what, Sora?" Sora grinned innocently at his friend's rhetorical question.

"Anwyay, Roxas," Namine said, breaking the death glare Roxas threw on Sora. "We're planning to go to my family café. Are you going?" She asked sweetly.

Roxas scratched his head, feeling a bit unsure. He was planning to go to the hospital right away to see that girl just after school, but turned down a friend's invitation wasn't nice either. He had to choose his priority.

"Uh… Namine…" He said uncertainly after a few thoughts, "I-I don't know. I really want to go, but… but I got something I have to do. So… Sorry."

Namine made a quite disappointed look, but quickly covered it with a smile. "That's fine, Roxas," she said, "Maybe later when you have time?"

"Yeah," Roxas answered rather guilty, "Next time." The girl was smiling at him again.

"Uh… I-I'll see you guys, then. Tell Riku and Kairi I can't come. Bye," Roxas waved a quick goodbye and immediately ran off from his friends, wishing they'll forgive him for lying to them. But, hey, that wasn't really a lie, right? He _did_ have something to do.

Namine and Sora watched the back of the blonde as he was getting far from them. When Roxas finally was out of hearing, Sora, with his hands still on the back of his head, said, "He seems to ditching us quite a lot lately, no?"

The girl didn't answer for a minute, but then she slowly said, "I hope he doesn't."

**-X-X-X-X-**

There he was again, finding himself standing in front of the white door of the hospital sickroom. He had been staring at the room sign hanging on it for some minutes now. After a few minutes, he took a breath as his grip on his backpack strap tightened. He tried to calm himself before he slowly pushed the door open.

As soon as he walked in the room, a pair of emerald eyes quickly turned their attention to him, making the calmness he had just gotten a minute ago gone in no time. Roxas gulped at the innocent, yet intense stare that was thrown at his direction.

"H-Hey," he managed to give the girl a greeting. He waved a hand to her, trying to be as casual as he could. If anything, it only made him look more awkward. "H-How do you feel?"

The girl opened her mouth a bit, but didn't answer. Instead, she pointed her right index finger at her throat and Roxas was smart enough to catch what she meant.

"O-Oh," He said when he remembered her condition and quickly apologized, "Sorry."

The girl only shook her head, means _'It's fine.'_

'_Man, it will be harder to communicate like this,'_ Roxas thought in his mind, scratching the back of his head.

Just then, bliss fell from the sky; Roxas got an idea. He shrugged off his black and white backpack from his shoulders, zipped it open, and rummaged through it, searching for a certain something. When he finally found that 'something', he quickly took it out and offered it to the girl.

The girl looked at him then at the offered thing in his hand. He stared at it for a while before slowly took it.

It was a note book, an A4-sized note book. It had yellow spiral bound and orange PVC cover, with white flower designed on the left corner of the front cover. Along with that note book, she found a pencil with matching pattern inside the note book. It was a nice book.

Actually, it was a note book he got from Namine. 'For always helping me,' she said when she gave him. But Roxas was never actually using it. Not with the light orange cover, not with the floral pattern on the left corner. Hell, no! He would never use that girlish note book. How could a boy use that kind of book?

On the contrary, Roxas thought the note book was perfect for the girl. The light colour of the book however matched with the image the girl gave to her surrounding: calm, but at the same time, cheerful. Although he still didn't know about her personality, but her aura was just telling him that.

"I'm giving it to you," Roxas said after a while when he realized the girl was quite keen at the note book, "You could write down what you want to say on it, so it would be easier for us to talk." Roxas unconsciously smiled when he finished his sentence.

The girl stared at him for some minutes; a quite unreadable expression on her face. Then, she looked down at the note book again, took out the pencil from inside of it, and started to write something on the first page. When she finished, she slowly lifted the book up and turned it around so Roxas could read what was written on it.

On the very first line of the page, written in a neat handwriting: _'Thank you.'_

And below it, another sentence was written. _'I'm Olette. You are?'_

Roxas smiled at the girl introduction. "I'm Roxas. It's nice to meet you, Olette."

'_Nice to meet you, too, Roxas.'_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

**Whoa... I'm finally updating this one. Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very long update. I just... ehm... had been busy for... ehm... some while.**

**Anyway, I want to say many thanks for anyonr who read this story. Especially for heynamassu, xXlil'eveXx, and Nellen for your reviews. Actually you're the reason why I try to continue this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST...!!!!**


End file.
